


You’re Interesting

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [9]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Niffty is adorable (Hazbin Hotel), blossoming love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Niffty wants to sit in Baxter’s lab while he’s working. Baxter of course, doesn’t want that, but a plate of cranberry cookies might change his stance on that idea.
Relationships: Baxter/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994818
Kudos: 18





	You’re Interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nigle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nigle).



Baxter was in the basement, working one one of his projects, when he heard a knock. “Go away,” he said. It was quiet for a minute, then Nifty smiled and opened the door. “I baked cookies!” she said. For the last time I-are those cranberry cookies?” asked Baxter. “Yep!” Nifty nodded, as Baxter paused to think. “You may sit in that chair and not touch anything,” he said. Nifty smiled, nodded, then happily sat in the chair. “So whatcha working on?” she asked. “It’s complicated. And it’s very hard to explain,” replied Baxter. “Need any help?” Nifty asked. “Nope, I'm fine, thank you,” Baxter returned, as he tried one of the cookies. “Oh wow. These are really good!” he exclaimed, causing the cyclops to giggle. “Thanks! It’s my own recipe. I’m glad you like it!” she smiled. “Thanks for bringing them. Even if it wasn’t exactly the best time,” Baxter said. “No problem! And come on, Baxter. You can’t stay cooped up down here alone all the time!” said Nifty. “Well I like it down here. Sort of the way you like cleaning. Like….oh you know, we all have our things,” Baxter replied.

“Don't you ever get lonely?” Nifty asked. Baxter looked up from his work for a minute, caught off guard by that. He just shrugged and got back to it. “No, not really. The point of being alone down here is so that I can concentrate,” he said. The angler fish didn’t want to admit that he did get lonely sometimes. It wasn’t often, but sometimes he was terribly lonely down there. “Oh ok. So that’s why you don’t like anyone else down here?” Nifty asked. “That, and the fact that they all touch my things,” answered Baxter. “...do you like me down here?” Nifty asked. “Well, you haven’t touched anything, and you brought cookies, so I suppose your presence is a tolerable one,” the scientist replied. “Yay!” Nifty smiled. “I like being down here with you. You’re interesting,” she continued. “You think so?” Baxter asked, slightly raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah! You’re really smart and fun to be around,” she answered. “You think I’m fun? Really?” Baxter asked. “Of course! When you aren’t locked up down here that is. But yes, I like doing things with you. You’re interesting,” Nifty smiled. “Oh! Well, thank you then. Um, you’re very interesting too,” replied Baxter, before he got back to trying to focus on his work. “I am?” Nifty asked. “Well sure. I mean you’re spirited, organized, I think those are very good qualities,” Baxter answered, smiling at her. “Aww thank you!” replied Nifty, before pausing. “When you’re done with….whatever you’re doing, wanna do something fun?” she smiled. “Um...what do you have in mind?” Baxter asked, slightly nervous for no real reason. “Milkshakes! We can make them, I know how! It’ll be fun,” the cyclops said. “Alright. It does sound nice. Sure,” Baxter smiled. “Yay!” Nifty cheered. Baxter got back to work, then he paused and looked over at her. “If you promise to be really, really careful, you can help,” he said, as Nifty gasped. “Will do!” she exclaimed, before running over to help Baxter with his project.


End file.
